


In Which Albert Is A Hot Lifeguard And Race Is Gay.

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert is a lifeguard, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mature because of the smoot, There’s some smutty content, but not tooooo much, lifeguard AU, strangers to friends to lovers actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: The title says it all





	In Which Albert Is A Hot Lifeguard And Race Is Gay.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelazyhero_ttums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelazyhero_ttums/gifts).



> Gayyyy boiiii this is dedicated to you cause it’s my attempt at ttums so ya.
> 
> Woof I spent three days writing this. The actual smut sucked dick so I deleted it. <<

Going to the community pool was second nature to Race. It was an escape, taking him away from his horrible father and to a place where he could be submerged and kept away from all of life's problems.

The first time he went was when he was six, and he was instantly addicted. Race started walking the quarter mile to the pool on his own when he was eight, with a six year old Giovanna in tow. They went so many times that their mother even got them Summer passes. After that, he went at least twice a week every week of the summer.

Being allowed along to the community pool became right of passage for the Higgins kids. Race went for the first time when he was six, and so did Giovanna, so it soon became that each child was allowed to walk to the pool along with their older siblings once they turned six.

For Bianca's first trip to the pool, Race (who was twelve at the time) snuck some money out of their dad's wallet and used it to buy celebratory sodas from the vending machine outside the pool.

When Liliana was old enough to go, Race (who was now a mature fourteen year old,) took the safer route and baked brownies to bring to the pool.

The year Maria turned six, Race was sixteen. Maria's birthday was in February, and she had been asking when the pool opened every day since. To celebrate this mini coming of age, Race had taken her out to buy a new bathing suit with some money he had saved from Christmas.

Finally it was summer, and all five Higgins children were old enough to go. Maria finally being allowed to go put their father in a good mood because with only four kids going, summer passes had cost a total of 180 dollars, but a group of five could get summer passes for 150 as long as they were all there every time they came. That wouldn't be a problem.

They arrived at the community pool before it opened, and had to wait outside until nine o'clock. Maria was bouncing everywhere as they waited.

"Antonio look!" She pointed at the Pool Rules sign and read them all aloud. "Ms. Carter says we need to practice our sight reading, did I go good?"

"Did I do well," Giovanna corrected.

Maria stuck out her tongue and ran over to Bianca. "Hey B! Is the pool fun?"

Race laughed, "I wouldn't ask her," he called to his youngest sister.

"But why?"

"All she does is sit and read," Race gave Bianca a look and she stuck her tongue out just like Maria had.

Liliana kicked a rock across the parking lot. "What time is iiitt," she groaned.

"Well Lili, it appears to be nine o'clock!"

"Ed!" Liliana ran over to the man who was opening the gate. "Ed look, Maria is old enough to come to the pool now!"

Maria showed up at her sister's side. "Hi!" She gave Ed a gap toothed grin.

Once they had paid for summer passes, Race secured five chairs while the girls went to get changed. He went ahead and slathered his abnormally pale legs with sunscreen and pulled off his shirt. When the girls got back, he had Giovanna spray his back, and he did the same for her, before they began to slather the little ones with sunscreen.

"I'm ten now Gia," Bianca complained as her sister sprayed her down. "Can't I do my own sunscreen?"

"No way, if you get burnt dad will blame me and Race, and I don't want that happening."

At nine fifteen, the pool officially opened, and Liliana dragged Maria over to the shallow end to play mermaids. Bianca was already settled in with her book, so Race and Giovanna decided to just walk and talk for a while. The kids basically had the pool to themselves, save a few women doing laps and one family with two younger kids.

Race looked around as Giovanna told him about her summer reading list. He spotted three familiar faces: Ed, his wife Beth, and their daughter and long time lifeguard Melanie. He didn't see their son Adam as the other lifeguard though. Instead, he saw a boy who looked to be his age, with freckles and bright red hair.

A hand waved infront of Race's face. "Hello, earth to Antonio?" Giovanna followed his gaze, "oooohh, someone's got a crush!"

Race blushed, "what no," he knew he was easily flustered.

"Yes you do, go talk to him."

"No way Gia," he looked her in the eye.

She shrugged. "Your loss, I'm gonna go take the swim test so I can use the diving board. Bye bitch."

Race made two more laps around the pool before deciding to jump in. Underwater, he couldn't see or hear anything. He was safe there. Eventually though, his lungs were burning and he needed to come up for air. When Race surfaced, he saw the redhead lifeguard standing over him. The Attractive Redhead Lifeguard.

"You were starting to worry me there," the boy let his whistle drop from his mouth and hang around his neck.

"I'm a bad bitch, you cant kill me," Race grinned.

The lifeguard laughed at that, and Race knew he was blushing. Hopefully it would just look like sunburn.

*****

The next time they went to the pool was about a week later. Adam was back, and Race found the Redhead manning the snack bar. Race set up their chairs as close to the snack bar as he could.

He struck up a casual conversation with him, and they talked for maybe twenty minutes. But then it began to rain, and the day was ruined.

*****

The third time he saw the lifeguard, Race finally learned his name.

Race was leaning against the Lifeguard Tower, watching his sisters splash around. "So," the lifeguard said, "four sisters, what's that like?"

Race laughed a little, "most people would call it hell on earth. I just call it everyday life." He smiled to himself, "Giovanna, that's the oldest, was born when I was two. Bianca was born when I was six, Liliana when I was eight and Maria when I was ten. They've just always been around."

"Giovanna, Bianca, Liliana and Maria. That's an odd assortment of names you've got there." The redhead peered down at Race overtop of his sunglasses. Race was momentarily distracted by how insanely hot that was. "What's yours?"

Race stared blankly at him for a moment. "Antonio," he rushed out.

"Antonio." The lifeguard said it slowly, as if he was trying it out. "Antonio, I like it." He smiled, and once again Race was gone. "I'm Albert."

"Nice name Albert," Race flashed him a grin."

"Same to you Antonio," Albert replied.

*****

The fourth time Race saw the lifeguard- Albert, was an abnormally hot day at the pool. Melanie and Adam were in lifeguard duty, and Beth was running the snack bar, which left Albert free to swim until Adam had to leave for his summer classes.

Race was floating lazily on his back in the empty deep end. Despite the searing temperatures, the Higgins' were the only people there. Race was startled out of his sense of peace when someone cannonballed into the pool, directly beside him.

He looked over to see a grinning Albert. "Oh, you'll pay for that," Race grinned wickedly and splashed Albert in the face. They played like little kids, splashing and laughing and chasing. Somewhere along the line, they moved to the shallower waters and Race's sisters joined the battle. Giovanna and Liliana were on Albert's team, which left Race with Bianca and Maria.

"Okay," they were huddled under the kiddie slide refilling their water guns. "What's our plan of action."

"Divide and concur," Bianca stated. "Maria can take down Lili, I'll get Gia, which leaves Race to get Albert. Got it?"

They nodded, and put their hands in. "Team on three."

"One. Two. Three- TEAM AWESOME!"

Race rushed out from under the slide and was immediately sprayed in the face. "I've been shot!"

Bianca covered for him, spraying Liliana directly in her belly button. Race rolled over and chased after Albert, who was splashing through the two feet section. He sprayed him in the ass, not intentionally, but probably because Race was always looking at Albert's ass.

Albert whipped around, "oh you'll pay for that," he said, repeating what Race has told him earlier. He chased Race down in the four foot zone, and tackled him. Out of context, Race observed that Albert had really soft skin. But that was beside the point.

The kids played until the all call whistle signalled for pool break. Race climbed up and offered Albert a hand. "Truce?"

"Truce." Albert took his hand and pulled himself out of the pool. Race most definitely did not get distracted looking at his new friend's toned body as the water dripped off of him, no sir he didn't.

Upon checking the time, Race realised it was time to head home, and sent the girls to go change. He packed all their stuff back into the pool bag and met his sisters at the gate. Just as he was about to leave- "Wait!"

Albert ran up to him with a pen in hand. He quickly wrote ten digits on Race's arm, and the message 'call me' with a winky face.

*****

Race did call, almost every day. He still saw Albert at the pool of course, but the added option of talking over the phone is what really deepened their friendship.

When they couldn't call they texted, like one stormy night in late June.

Albie: yo yo yo Racetrack what's the haps

Racer: please never do that again.

Albie: fair, what's up man

Racer: nothing just huddling in my closet.

Albie: you scared if storms?

Racer: you gonna make fun of me?

Albie: no.

Racer: yes.

Albie: that suxs man, I know the storms are awful this time of year.

Racer: it's pretty okay, I've learned to deal with it.

Albie: that's good.

Albie: can I talk to you about something?

Racer: yeah,,,

Albie: can I call?

Racer: sure

A minute later, Race's phone rang. "Kim's Crematorium," he answered, "you kill 'em we grill 'em."

Albert laughed on the other end of the line, "you're so stupid," he muttered. Race could almost see his grin. "So, um, I've been thinking recently, and this is kind if a big deal to me," Albert sounded unsure and a bit scared.

"Albie, you can tell me anything," Race assured him.

Albert seemed to brightest a little at the now familiar nickname. "I think I'm bi. Bisexual. Like, I like girls and-"

"I know what it is Albert."

"Oh, okay uh..."

"I'm not mad."

"You- you're not?"

"No." There was a moment's silence. "I'm pan." Race added.

Albert sighed, "cool man."

They talked for two more hours before Race's dad came home. Race went to bed that night feeling good about life.

*****

The summer was over too soon when Mr. Higgins told the kids they were going to visit their grandmother for the rest of the summer.

Race told Albert, and they made a pact to stay in touch.

That summer was the first of many the two boys spent together. They developed a relationship that was unique and special in it's own way.

They were definitely best friends.

*****

One night about two years after they met, Race laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was well past midnight. Against his better judgement, Race decided to call Albert. He picked up after three rings.

"Did I wake you," Race whispered.

"No," Albert replied. "I'm actually glad you called, I'm at the pool and I was just thinking about you."

"You're at the-"

"Can you sneak out?" Albert's voice had a tinge of something unnameable in it, something that made Race feel he had to go see his friend.

"I'll be there in ten."

The walk was lonely, but it was well worth it when Race got to see a sleep haired Albert wearing a thin T-Shirt and basketball shorts.

"Hey Al," he whispered. Albert looked up at him.

"Hey." He sat down and patted the curb beside him. They sat together for a moment before Albert leaned into his friend. They had a tactile friendship and this was nothing new. But every time, Race felt his skin heat up.

He slowly pet through Albert's hair, knowing his friend needed something to ground him. "Tell me a secret Racer," he whispered.

Race racked his brain for something he hadn't told Albert already. "I'm a virgin," he said truthfully.

There was a long silence in which Race began to think maybe he should have just said something else.

"I'm not."

There was silence once again.

"I don't know why I did it," Albert whispered, his voice small. "I was drunk and... I broke her heart Antonio. She thought I was different, but apparently I'm not. I'm just another heartless fuckboy aren't I?"

"Hey, hey," Race rubbed up and down Albert's spine. "You're okay, it's okay, you're not like them."

Albert sighed, burying his face farther into his friend's neck. "Do you ever want to run away," he asked.

Race leaned into Albert a bit more. "Yeah, yeah I do." He stared up at the sky, tracing constellations with his eyes, "I think about it all the time."

"Let's do it," Albert whispered. "Let's run away Tony. It could be you an me and that's it. No family, no ties. Think about it Racer," he grinned to himself.

"What?" Race's voice wavered, "Al I can't just do that."

"Why not 'Tonio, it would be fun, we would be free."

Race stood up, "I have a family Albert. I have sisters that I have to take care of, I can't just leave." He ran a hand through his hair, "you don't understand Al, you don't get it. I can't just go where I please."

"I'm sorry," Albert whispered, his voice small again.

“No! You’re not, you just say that.” Race turned on his heel and stormed off.

“Wait!”

But he didn’t hear. He just kept walking. Albert sank down and sobbed.

*****

Race didn’t know why he was here. It was well past midnight once again, and he was at the pool. He had climbed over the fence and was sitting on the counter.

Mindlessly scrolling through Instagram wasn’t doing much to help him. All he saw were pictures of Albert. (Probably because he was stalking him, but that’s beside the point.) He looked happy. Race missed his best friend. It had been a week since they fought, and they hadn’t talked since.

Suddenly, Race’s phone rang. It was Albert.

He picked up immediately, “hey man,” he said.

“Hey Race.” There was silence. “Can we talk?”

“I guess,” Race replied. “I’m at the pool if you can come.”

“Be there in ten.”

*****

Albert stood there, saying nothing. Race was still seated on the counter. They stayed in silence.

“I’m sorry,” Race whispered.

“It’s okay,” Albert replied.

They looked at each other, locking eyes for who knows how long.

“I’m going to do something,” Albert whispered. “Stop me if I’m wrong.”

He put a steady hand on one side of Race’s face and used the other to tuck a stray curl back behind his best friend’s ear. Then he leaned in, ever so slowly, biting his lip the whole time. Those lips, those perfect lips. God Race has spent hours staring at Albert’s lips. He could imagine them anywhere on his body, and did. They were often the source of late night fantasys and pleasures.

Finally, those lips were on his own, and Race couldn’t get enough. He wound his arms around Albert’s neck and pulled him closer. Albert smirked and pulled away the tiniest bit.

“So I guess I wasn’t wrong,” he whispered against Race’s lips.

“God just shut up and kiss me again.”

Their lips crashed back together, this time harsher and more passionate. Race threaded his fingers through fiery red hair and pulled a little. This earned a whine from Albert, which made Race smirk and do it again.

This time the boy outright moaned, and ground his hips down. This made Race gasp into the kiss and pull harder. It was a never ending cycle until-

“Shouldn’t we stop,” Albert had pulled away panting.

Race shook his head, “no way.”

Albert eyed him suspiciously, “are you sure? Because I know where this is heading, and last time I checked you were a virgin. Unless, that is, you got laid in the week since we last talked.”

Race sighed, “yes I’m sure and yes I’m still a virgin.” His voice softened a little, “I know what I want Al. I want you.”

Albert nodded, “can I mark you? I kinda want to...” he looked down shyly.

“Of course you can.”

Albert set to work sucking at the other boy’s neck. Race threaded his hands through Albert’s hair once more, pulling to encourage him. He moaned loudly as Albert bit down hard on his collarbone, and he pulled sharply at his hair for revenge.

This made Albert ground his hips down again, and Race wrapped his legs around Albert’s waist, giving him better access. Albert was then able to pick him up and carry him into the back room. He sat Race down on the futon and climbed on top of him.

Race grinned, “a futon, real sexy Al.” He laughed, but it was quickly turned into a moan seeing as Albert had reached into his pants and palmed him through his underwear.

*****

Albert stood and grabbed a rag, wetting it in the little sink and using it to clean them up. He threw the rag at the hamper and pulled the futon out into a bed. He laid down beside Race, not bothering with his clothes. Race moved to lay his head on Albert’s chest, quickly falling asleep. He was practically purring.

“What does this mean ‘Tonio, what are we now,” Albert asked to the empty room. “I’ve liked you for a long time, and I don’t know if I can be just friends after this,” he whispered. He pressed a kiss to his friend’s hair and pulled the old scratchy blanket off the shelf behind him, using it to cover them.

A few hours later, the sun began to rise, and Albert had to wake his friend up.

“Race, Racer,” he shook him gently. “Antonio, wake up,” he whispered.

“Huh,” Race looked up, “shit!” He jumped up and began getting dressed. “I gotta go, oh god,” he pulled on a pair of basketball shorts from the floor, not caring if they were his or not.

“Wait, Race,” Albert called.

Race turned around from where he was by the door, pulling his shirt over his head. Albert’s mouth suddenly went dry, and his mind was blank. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it again. Race darted back over to his friend, grabbing Albert’s face and kissing him.

“Call me,” he called with a grin as he ran out the door.

Albert was so fucked

*****

They saw each other later that day at the pool. It was a little bit awkward, but as soon as he got the chance, Albert pulled Race into the snack bar area.

“What are we, Race?” The boy stared at his feet, “What are we now?”

Race looked up at Albert and sighed. “I like you. A lot.” Albert grinned and opened his mouth, but Race cut him off. “But my dad can’t know about this, okay?”

“So... what does that mean...”

“We can’t be too open about it, around him at least. But we can still go on dates and... stuff. We just have to hide it?”

Albert grinned, “as long as I get to kiss you and hold you and take you out for ice cream, I’m happy.”

Race smiled shyly, “good. Now please kiss me.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, come yell at me on tumblr @imjusttheoutgoingsidekick


End file.
